U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,674 disclosed a snack dispenser consisting of a series of tiers stacked to resemble a wedding cake. Each tier includes a trough devided into slots. A snack may be placed into each slot. Whenever taking a desired snack from the dispenser, a proper amount of money must be inserted into the dispenser so that someone may withdraw his or her snack through the slot.
The dispenser is so complex to increase production and maintenance cost. It is also very inconvenient to take the snack out from the dispenser because the money must be inserted into the machine.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present cake-like assembly composed of gift box units for an easier dispensing of the gift box units.